There now are a fairly large number of CCD structures and circuits for use therewith. The output stage of these arrangements has received a great deal of attention and still suffers from low output potential swing. The output from the CCD is sometimes connected to a voltage amplifier to increase the output potential swing, but that expedient introduces random noise into the output signal. Thus, an increase in output potential swing is desirable to obtain by altering the device structure rather than by means of amplifying circuitry.